


Now we’re stressed out

by Allison_reddie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Allison Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Lila gives Allison a different rumor during her fight outside the barn house.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Now we’re stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had while watching the final episode of season 2! I hope you enjoy!

Allison knew Luther and Five were in the farm house.

After Lila had thrown everyone with that energy wave she was a bit disoriented. But she had saw Luther fall into the house and she earlier saw Five run into it.

She was more than surprised when Luther went flying through the wall of the house, landing in a heap on the snowy ground.

“Luther!” She cried as she ran towards him quickly.

She rushed to his side and held onto his shoulder “Luther! Oh my god” she said, hands hovering, unsure what to do.

A shout from the hole in the wall distracted her. She watched as Lila skipped out and onto the ground.

“Hi~” She said with a smirk. “My names Lila. We haven’t officially met yet.”

Allison was still confused. Was Five still in the house? Why wasn’t he out here!”

“Oh it is just so nice to meet you” Allison said with a smile, quickly landing a punch to Lila’s face.

Lila just smiled at her “Yeah, thank you” she muttered before kicking her in retaliation.

They immediately began fighting. They both threw kicks and punches but seemed evenly matched. Neither of them could get the upper hand.

Right as Allison grabbed her from behind, Five stumbled towards the entrance, bleeding on his head.

“Hey!” He shouted to Lila. Looking for me?” He asked condescendingly.

Before Lila could respond, Allison leaned in.

_“I heard a rumor...”_

_“-That you killed your brother”_ Lila finished.

Allison gasped as she felt her eyes go white, body being overtaken by the rumor.

The next thing she knew, she was marching towards a very confused looking Five.

“Allison?” Five asked wearily, stepping back.

Allison reached forward and caught Five by the collar of his shirt, slamming him to the ground. But Five was quick and blinked away after the impact.

He landed behind her. “Allison! Snap out of it!”

She wished she could. She felt like she has no control of her body. And that scared her.

She swung her leg to hit Five but he blocked it with his arms, leaving his torso exposed.

Allison immediately took a broken piece of glass from the table and dug it right into his side.

Five cried out and fell to his knees, trying to pull it out.

Allison didn’t give him that time, she landed her foot on his throat, choking him.

Five weakly grabbed at her foot, trying to lessen the pressure to no avail.

“Allison...” he choked out.

Tears were landing on Five’s face. That’s when Allison realized, _she_ was crying.

“I’m sorry-” Allison gasped out.

Five blinked out from under her, making her foot slam to the ground.

Allison looked around and saw him land near the couch, she was forced to follow after him.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled the piece of glass out of his torso, putting the glass against his throat.

Five was wheezing on the ground, too exhausted to blink again. But he pulled one hand free and knocked the glass out of her hand.

With nothing else to use, Allison turned Five around and held him against the wall, choking him with her hands.

Five was gasping and tearing at her hands, but she couldn’t budge.

Lila was sitting on the table laughing, clearly enjoying the scene playing out in front of her.

Allison continued to cry, apologies tumbling from her lips and she watched Five get paler by the second.

“It’s...okay...” Five gently wheezed out.

Allison felt another sob wrench itself from her throat, the scar on her neck burning with strain.

After another moment, Five’s hands dropped from her own, and he went limp.

Allison let go with a scream.


End file.
